I'm sure he already knows
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: Philip Schuyler just lost his seat in the senate to Aaron Burr. And Alexander Hamilton doesn't take kindly to that, and confronts the new senator about it. Modern AU. My version of 'Schuyler Defeated' from 'Hamilton' Read and Review, please! :D Enjoy!


I got bored, and I kind of had writer's block for my other stories, and I was listening to Schuyler Defeated and Boom! This thing popped out. This is just a thing to entertain you guys, so enjoy! Read and Review...if you can.

* * *

"Mom! Look! Grandpa is in the paper!" Philip burst into the room, scaring his mother.

"Philip, dear, what are you talking about?" Eliza turned away from the mirror, looking at her son.

" 'War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr..' " The young teen passed his mother the newspaper, which had a few pictures of Eliza's father and Aaron Burr.

Eliza frowned. She knew that Alexander hated Aaron Burr, mostly from how much he complains about him the moment he arrives home.

"Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate.." Philip said, reading some of the paper.

"Sometimes that is how things go dear," Eliza sighed.

"Daddy's gonna be mad.." Philip mumbled, "He's gonna find out any minute!"

"I'm sure he already knows, dear. How about we take you, Angie and Alex, Jr. and James to go get some ice cream..?" Eliza smiled. She needed to get the kids out of the house..

* * *

Alexander looked at his list. He had a Cabinet Meeting on Monday, mostly on the subject of Britain and France going to war. Hamilton wanted to stay neutral. And, of course, Jefferson wanted to support France.

 _{If he loves France so much, why doesn't he marry it?}_ Hamilton thought and went back to his phone. And gasped.

Alexander's eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

While he was reading an article on his phone about President Washington and what might happen when he leaves, when the news suddenly updated. What he saw next almost made him drop his phone.

 _War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young, upstart Aaron Burr._

 **"BBBUUUUURRRRRRRR!"**

Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs. How dare that weasel steal his father-in-laws senate seat?! He wasn't even a Democratic-Republican..was he?

 _{That's it!}_ Alexander growled as he shoved his phone aside and grabbed his computer, whipping open his essay maker and typing at light speed.

* * *

The next day, Hamilton finished and, after checking for mistakes (there were none, of course) in his 4-paragraph essay. This was a difficult essay, mostly because he didn't have too many sources, but that didn't stop him. The essay mostly supported Philip Schuyler- Alex's father-in-law- and criticized Burr for switching parties just to grab a senate chair.

He left his office and ran to the door. He wasn't done yet. But before he left his house, Eliza gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Dear Alexander..Where are you going..? It's Saturday. You don't have to work, darling!"

"I have some business to settle." Alexander said, gently removing his wife's arm and kissing her hand. With that, Alexander stormed out the door.

* * *

When Alexander was still friends with Burr, he went over to his home often to talk about their experiences in the war and their life before that. But now Hamilton used that to his advantage.

Driving at a speed that would make Eliza go mad, he twisted and turned through the suburban neighbor; trying to remember which house was Burr's. Then Hamilton slammed on the brakes in front of Burr's house. Praying that Burr still lived here, he took quick, sharp strides and hopped onto the porch.

Alexander pulled up the article on his phone, and knocked on the door loudly- _knock knock knock_.

Alexander heard speaking inside, and footsteps from inside. A moment after, the door entered and there stood the cursed man himself.

"Alexander! How are you?" Burr smiled.

"Lock it up, Burr!" Alexander growled, shoving the article in the mans face, "Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?!"

"Well, it put me on the up and up again. Is something wrong with that?" A frown creased Burr's face.

"Yes there is!" Hamilton said, his teeth starting to clench, "You changed parties _just to run against my father-in-law_! Nobody even knows who you are!"

"First, I changed parties to seize an opportunity I saw. Two, nobody has to know me. I know they don't like you." Burr said, his voice smooth.

Alexander almost exploded, "Ex _cuse_ me?!"

"Wall Street thinks your great, yo-"

"Of course they think I am great! Everybody thinks I'm great!" Hamilton said, stroking his own ego.

"I was not finished.." Burr sighed, "You will always be adored by the things you create, but in upstate New Yorl-"

"Wait a minute!"

"-people think you are wierd, crooked even. And away, Schuyler was about to retire. So I just, well, called dibs on it." Burr chuckled.

"You were always a friend to me, Burr!" Hamilton whined.

"That doesn't have to end!" Burr explained, a smile spreading on his face.

"Nevermind.." Hamilton growled, stomping back to his car.

"Hamilton!" Burr called.

"I said **nevermind** , Burr!" Hamilton seethed. He hopped in his car, and began to drive home. He needed to get back home anyway.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

Burr sighed and closed the door. As he turned around his daughter, Theodosia, who was only about 8 years old, ran up to him, hugging his leg,

"Who was that, daddy?"

"Oh..just a friend of mine, baby girl." He picked up, holding him on his elbow while he carried her to kitchen.

"Now, Theodosia." Burr sat her down, "I don't want you to talk to the Hamiltons. That man at the door was a Hamilton, don't talk to him."

"But why daddy?" Theodosia asked.

"Just don't baby. They will yell at you for the silliest reasons."

"Oh.." Little Theo thought.

"How about we go shopping for a new stuffed animal toy?" Burr asked, tickling her belly. Theodosia laughed, running towards the garage.

* * *

"Eliza!" Hamilton yelled, "I'm home!"

"Dear Alexander, you didn't hurt Mr. Burr, did you?" Eliza fretted, running over to him to check for injuries.

"No, darling." Hamilton sighed.

"DAD!" Philip leapt into his fathers arms, "What did you say to him?" He giggled excitedly, waiting for an awesome action story.

"Well," Alexander said, "I told him to not change parties, because that is bad. And Philip, I don't want you to associate with a Burr. Don't talk to them. They are sneaky like that, ok buddy?"

"Ok dad!"

"Dearest Alex," Eliza said, her blue eyes glittering, "you can still be friends with Mr. Burr."

"Be friends with him?" Alexander scoffed, "I would rather be shot."


End file.
